UN VERANO EN CASA DE HERMIONE
by sirius black6
Summary: lo subiiiiiii!!!!!harry se va a pasar con ron las vacaciones a la casa de Hermione, que festeja su cumpleaños de 15, un hhr 100%


Hola, si soy yo. Por fin voy a subir este fic tan esperado por todos (¿?) lean que no los voy a defraudar. Para los que esten leyendo mi otro fic (harry potter y la orden del fenix por sirius black) no se asusten, que voy a ir subiendo los capitulos simultaneamente, y sigan leyendo los dos.  
  
Bueno, no los entretengo más, y sólo agrego que este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a Diel, Hermione de Potter, Lissy-H/Hr4ever y Arwen, que me siguen en el otro que estoy escribiendo y me apoyan, Y EN CUATRO CAPIRULOS NO RECIBI NI UN INSULTO (es todo un record) Gracias  
  
Y reviews por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Besos  
  
Sirius black  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
CARTAS Y MÁS CARTAS  
  
Harry se volteó en la cama. Estaba cansado, pero quería terminar de leer los apuntes de Transformación antes de dormirse. La profesora McGonagall, utilizando como excusa los TIMOS que tendrían al final de aquel año, el quinto de Hogwarts, les había dado toneladas de deberes para hacer en las vacaciones.  
  
Y a pesar de que normalmente a Harry le gustaba hacer los deberes, y los hacía de a poco para que le duren, ya que esa era su única conexión con el mundo mágico en la casa de los Dursleys, ya se estaba cansando de estos y quería terminarlos lo antes posible.  
  
La vida de Harry en la casa de los Dursleys era un suplicio. Sus tíos y su abominable primo Dudley odiaban a la magia en cualquiera de sus formas y expresiones, y, por lo tanto, prohibían a Harry estudiarla en su casa. La única mejora era que, gracias a la influencia de Sirius (quien en realidad no había hablado con los Dursleys, pero la sola mención de su nombre hacía temblar los bigotes de Tío Vernon, quien al igual que toda su familia creía que era un asesino prófugo), le habían permitido tener su baúl en el cuarto. Aunque había sido bajo la explícita condición de no usarlos.  
  
Harry tenía que hacer la tarea de noche, muy entrada la noche. Cuando los Dursley dormían y el único ruido en Privet Drive era el de algún gato perdido. Porque allí, ni siquiera los gatos quebraban la monotonía de las normas, y sólo uno que otro podía verse después de las once o doce de la noche vagando por la calle.  
  
La vida en Privet Drive era así. Monótona y aburrida, todos los vecinos eran aburridos y nunca ocurría nada interesante. Y eso, para un muchacho que había estado quebrando reglas durante gran parte de su vida, desafiando al peligro y sufriendo accidentes muy seguido, era intolerable. Harry ya no aguantaba más estar allí, y eso que aún le faltaba un mes para volver a Hogwarts. Para peor, Dumbledore le había prohibido ir a la casa de Ron. Según él, Harry estaba más seguro en Privet Drive.  
  
Lamentándose de su suerte, miró el reloj despertador que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, el cual había pertenecido a Dudley (en realidad, todas sus pertenencias habían pertenecido anteriormente a su enorme primo). Eran ya las doce y media. Se sorprendió y se alegro al mismo tiempo. Hacía media hora que tenía quince años. Quince. Y quince años no se cumplían todos los días.  
  
Tapó el tintero, lo colocó sobre la mesita, y se arrodilló sobre la cama. Desde allí, viendo desde la ventana, sintiendo el aire frío en la cara, recordó a sus dos mejores amigos: Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. ¿Se acordarían de él el día de su cumpleaños? Seguramente. Siempre lo habían hecho, y no había razón para pensar que esta vez no lo hagan. Se los imaginó.  
  
A Ron, en la madriguera. Con la señora Weasley, que siempre había sido tan buena con Harry. Bromeando con los mellizos, quejándose de Percy.  
  
Y Hermione. Bueno, él no sabía donde vivía Hermione, y tampoco había estado nunca con ella en las vacaciones durante mucho tiempo. Pero se la podía imaginar, pasando las largas tardes de verano haciendo los deberes, sentada a la mesa en el living. libre.  
  
Sin embargo, el estaba allí. Sus hojas de Transformación estaban sobre el libro de Encantamiento para poder escribir sobre una superficie dura. Al lado, la pluma, casi seca, y el tintero, tapado, descansaban al lado del reloj, sobre la mesita. El no podía hacer su trabajo de la forma en la que lo hubiera deseado. Pasaba los días en su pieza, viendo como el Sol se ponía a través de su ventana, la misma por la que estaba mirando en ese momento.  
  
Y seguía mirando por ella, cuando de repente vio a lo lejos dos lechuzas. Una, grande e imponente, y la otra, pequeña y desaliñada, a la que Harry reconoció como Pigwidgeon.  
  
Harry las dejó entrar, y vio que la grande era de Hogwarts, a juzgar por el escudo que había la carta que cargaba. Aparte traía un paquete. Harry desató las cartas y llevó a las lechuzas a tomar agua hasta la jaula de Hedwig, quien en ese momento estaba dormida (y era una suerte, pensó Harry, ya que ella y Pigwidgeon no se simpatizaban mucho). Volvió hasta su cama y se dispuso a leer las cartas. Primero leyó la que había traído Pig, que obviamente era de Ron. Decía así:  
  
Querido Harry: ¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!! Cómo te encuentras, espero que bien. Te cuento que por acá todo está en orden. No ha habido noticias de quien-tu-ya-sabes, aunque mi papá está bastante preocupado y dice que no debemos confiarnos. Bueno, pasando a temas más alegres, espero que te guste mi regalo de cumpleaños. Te lo mandé por separado con Errol, porque Pig no podía cargar sola con el paquete. Aunque la carta te la mandé con Pig porque seguramente Errol se retrasaría y quería que te llegue la felicitación a tiempo. Según dijo Dumbledore, no podrás venir a pasar las vacaciones aquí conmigo, pero que se puede ser. Espero que la vida con los muggles te esté siendo llevadera (ja - se rio Harry). Saludos, Ron.  
  
Harry la dobló y la dejó a un lado, para luego abrir el paquete. Era una caja grande, y tenía adjunta una nota.  
  
Querido Harry: Feliz cumpleaños, no hay novedades. Espero que disfrutes el regalo. Con cariño, Hagrid.  
  
La carta era muy corta, pero Harry se alegró de todos modos. Tomó el regalo y lo abrió. Era una caja muy bonita en la que decía "Equipo Profesional para el Juego del Quidditch". Harry levantó la tapa de madera y vio un par de guantes negros de cuero, y pares de rodilleras, de coderas, y tobilleras. Abriendo el manual que venía junto a ellos, se enteró que los guantes estaban hechizados para lograr un mejor agarre al palo de la escoba y evitar resbalones. Los protectores, a pesar de ser tan frágiles, prevenían golpes muy fuertes, y, pensó Harry, le serían muy útiles, precisamente a él, que de lo que más sabía en el Quidditch era de golpes duros.  
  
Mucho más feliz, se recostó nuevamente en su cama, escuchando los ronquidos de Dudley provenientes de la otra pieza, y escrutando el cielo sin nubes, aunque muy oscuro, a la espera de Errol.  
  
Era una fresca noche de verano, y la brisa que entraba por su ventana abierta conseguía adormilarlo. Se dio cuenta que aún estaban todos sus elementos mágicos dispersos por ahí, y que si los Dursleys despertaban y veían la pieza de ese modo, lo más probable sería que lo encerrasen en la alacena durante una semana a pan y agua. Por lo tanto, los metió a todos apresuradamente en el baúl y se echó en la cama.  
  
Pensó que seguramente las cartas de Hermione y Sirius estarían llegando, como así también Errol, en algunas horas. Por lo que decidió quedarse así acostado, en la oscuridad de la noche, e intentar dormir. Estiró un brazo para tachar otro día de los que faltaban para el 1º de Septiembre, día en el cual iría nuevamente a Hogwarts. Luego cerró los ojos y se durmió.  
  
Caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts, junto con Ron y Hermione. Era una mañana nublada. Hermione le sonreía. Con una sonrisa hermosa. Le decía algo, pero Harry no lograba escucharla. De pronto Hermione comenzaba a sacar libros de su mochila, y Harry se los sostenía. Y de pronto eran más y más. la pila se hizo muy alta, hasta que comenzó a tambalearse.  
  
Harry comenzó a moverse de un lado hacia otro, tratando de hacer equilibrio, pero tropezó y los libros le cayeron en la cara.  
  
¡Ouch!  
  
Algo había caído sobre él en verdad, y lo había despertado. Se incorporó, frotándose los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que era Errol, con un pesado paquete atado a la pata, inconsciente sobre la colcha de Harry. Estiró su mano y se colocó los anteojos, eran las cuatro de la mañana.  
  
Miró nuevamente y esta vez también vio una gran lechuza rojiza y otra, un poco más pequeña y de color negro, paradas sobre su baúl. Habrían llegado hacía ya un rato, porque estaban profundamente dormidas. Cada una tenía un paquete, y Harry adivinó que debían de ser las felicitaciones de Hermione y Sirius. Sonrió y se levanto de la cama, con cuidado para no hacer ruido. Le desató el paquete a Errol y lo colocó sobre la cama. Luego tomó a la lechuza y la llevó hasta la jaula de Hedwig. Ya no estaban ni Pig ni la lechuza de Hogwarts. Volvió a cruzar la pieza y esta vez se dirigió a las otras dos lechuzas. Les quito sus cargas y luego las despertó para que se fueran, porque no quería ni imaginarse la expresión en la cara de Tía Petunia si al levantarse veía tamaña cantidad de lechuzas en su casa (no le gustaba ningún tipo de ser que arruine la asombrosa pulcritud de las paredes y los muebles).  
  
Se sentó en su cama con los tres paquetes, y comezó a rasgar los papeles. Empezó por el de Ron. Cuando quitó el envoltorio, se encontró con un pesado libro de color naranja, con dos C de color negro en la tapa, coronadas por una bala de cañón. No necesitó abrirlo ni leer la carta que Ron había añadido al paquete para enterarse de que se trataba de algún libro sobre el equipo favorito de Quidditch de su amigo, los Chudley Cannons.  
  
La nota estaba escrita con mucha prisa y decía:  
  
Querido Harry: Aquí te mando el último libro actualizado de los Chuddley Cannons, con toda la historia, mejores jugadas y todo eso. Te aseguro que es un libro fuera de serie, y cuando salió a la venta se agotó tan rápidamente que no pude conseguir un ejemplar para mí, y por el tuyo tuve que ir como tres veces (no se si debe a que hay muchos simpatizantes de los Chuddley Cannons o a que sacaron muy pocas ediciones). Bueno, como te estaba diciendo, espero que te guste, y también te aviso que tendrás que darles las gracias a Fred y George, que ayudaron con unos cuantos Galleons (si no hubiera sido por ellos no se si lo podría haber comprado). Saludos de Ron  
  
Harry observó el libro maravillado, y pensó que Ron en verdad sí le había dado un buen regalo. Aparte, Harry sabía cuanto le costó a Ron conseguir el dinero, y que probablemente no le había alcanzado para comprarse otro para el mismo. Decidió que en cuanto iría al Callejón Diagon compraría uno igual y se lo entregaría a Ron para Navidad, o quizás antes.  
  
Abrió el segundo paquete, y cayó una carta. Reconoció la letra como la de Sirius, y sonrió.  
  
Querido Harry: Feliz cumpleaños!!! Felicitaciones por tus quince años. Yo estoy escondido y bien a salvo de los dementores, así que no te preocupes por mí. Como te habrás enterado, no hubieron noticias de Voldemort, aunque el silencio también es preocupante. No quiero que hagas tontería, y note alejes de Privet Drive. Te envío un regalo para que puedas pasar más rápido el tiempo que te queda para ir a Hogwarts. Las instrucciones están en la caja. No creo que te dejen usarlo tus tíos, pero puedes jugar por las noches. Cariños de Sirius.  
  
Harry tomó impaciente la caja y la abrió. Había dentro un libro medianamente grueso, que debía de ser obviamente el manual de instrucciones. Vio un gran tablero plegado y envuelto en una bolsa, y un montón de perfectas miniaturas de jugadores de Quidditch guardadas en otras más pequeñas. Se dio cuenta que la mitad de ellos tenían túnicas de Bulgaria, y la otra mitad de Irlanda. Reconoció, entre otros, a Viktor Krum y a Aidan Lynch.  
  
Abrió el manual de instrucciones y vio un dibujo del tablero armado, que era de casi un metro de largo y semejaba un campo de Quidditch. También vio que habían dos mandos de controles con varios botones, ambos del mismo lado en el campo, muy parecidos a los que usaba Dudley en sus juegos electrónicos.  
  
Leyendo apresuradamente el manual, se enteró que el juego se parecía mucho a un videojuego muggle, sólo que no había pantalla sino que los jugadores se movían libremente por el aire siguiendo las ordenes (mágicas, por supuesto) de los controles. En una bolsa más pequeña vio las cuatro pelotas. La Quaffle, las Bludgers y la Snitch, todas hechas a escala. Según el manual, se podía jugar tanto contra otro como de a uno (el equipo que uno no elegía jugaba solo por intermedio de la magia). También se podían grabar jugadas interesantes, y después los jugadores las reproducían solos mediante otro botón.  
  
Lo mejor de todo era que, plegado, ocupaba muy poco espacio, y podía ser llevado fácilmente de un lugar a otro.  
  
Harry lo cerró y se fijó de la tapa, en la que no había prestado atención hasta entonces. En letras plateadas y grandes decía "Mundial de Quidditch Inglaterra 1994" (NdeA: ese es el año en el que escribió Rowling el cuarto libro, porque en el segundo, en el aniversario de muerte numero 500 de Nick, decía que murió en 1492, por lo que el segundo año de Harry era en 1992. No es tan difícil, pídanle ayuda al profesor de Matématicas si no entienden, jejeje). El regalo de Sirius era espectacular, pero también imaginó que debía de haber costado una fortuna, y se avergonzó un poco.  
  
Ya le escribiría a Sirius para agredecerle, pero primero quería ver la última carta. Rompió el envoltorio y vio una cajita con una carta, en la que distinguió la letra de Hermione, tan distinta al mamarracho de Ron, y ni que hablar de la de Hagrid. La carta decía así:  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
¡¡¡Felicidades!!! ¡¡¡Ya tienes quince años!!! ¿Cómo has estado? Yo perfectamente, aunque añorando Hogwarts, como siempre.  
  
Te cuento que haré mi fiesta de 15 años antes de tiempo, porque aunque yo cumplo en Septiembre, preferí hacerlo un poco antes para que sea en las vacaciones. Por supuesto, estás invitado junto a Ron. No te preocupes porque no habrán demasiados muggles, tan sólo dos o tres. Todo el resto de los invitados serán alumnos de Hogwarts.  
  
Me gustaría que tú y Ron vengan unos días antes para pasarlos juntos. Ya los estoy extrañando muchísimo. ¿Te parece bien el martes 6 de Agosto? Pregúntale a tus tíos, o más importante, a Sirius. Ya le escribí a Dumbledore y el dijo que podrías venir si te cuidabas y todo eso, ya que el problema en ir a la casa de Ron es insertarte en el mundo mágico.  
  
De todos modos, creo que deberías escribirle tú también, sólo para avisarle. Mándame a Hedwig en cuanto lo decidas. Te aseguro que nos divertiremos muchísimo.  
  
Besos de Hermione  
  
Harry cerró la carta y volvió a sonreír. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía tanto como en aquel día. De modo que, con un poco de suerte, podría terminar de pasar las vacaciones en casa de Hermione. Hermione...  
  
Sin duda se divertirían mucho. Harry recordaba a Hermione cada noche en la cama (no piensen mal!!!!!!! HARRY estaba en la cama, y, en sus pensamientos, Hermione aparecía en cualquier otro lugar, como la biblioteca, etc.), antes de ir a dormir. Como también a Ron, a Hagrid, A Hogwarts... cuando se acostaba y se ponía a pensar, tardaba horas en dormirse, mirando por aquella ventana. Extrañaba, sí, y mucho.  
  
Pero con Hermione era algo especial. Le vino a la mente repentinamente el momento en el que se despidió de sus amigos, en King Cross hacía ya un mes. "Adiós, Harry" las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Y después, se acercó hasta él, y Harry sintió su suave piel contra la suya propia, y lo besó en la mejilla. Harry seguía sonriendo embobado, perdido en sus pensamientos, acariciándose la mejilla derecha como si el beso hubiera sido hace sólo segundos, cuando el maullido de un gato lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.  
  
Vio el regalo de Hermione, aún cerrado, y lo agarró. Lo abrió, y dentro encontró un hermoso reloj con malla de cuero. "Gracias Hermione" susurró. Inmediatamente, se sacó el que llevaba puesto (sólo por costumbre, no funcionaba desde que en febrero se había metido al lago por la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos), y se colocó el nuevo en su lugar.  
  
Lo miró, y marcaba las cuatro y veinticinco. Miró el despertador, sólo para comprobar que estaba en hora, y allí también marcaba las cuatro y veinticinco. Era muy tarde y Harry tenía sueño. Se paró, juntó todas las cartas y los regalos, que habían quedado dispersos sobre la cama, y los guardó en su baúl. Después volvió a echarse sobre la cama. A pesar de estar en pleno verano, a esa hora se había levantado un poco de viento. Demasiado cansado para sentarse en la cama y cerrar la ventana, se tapó con la sábana y cerró los ojos.  
  
Pensó en las cartas de sus amigos, y en lo que había dicho Hermione. Mañana tendría que convencer a Tío Vernon de que lo dejase ir. Si era necesario, podía amenazarlo con el cuento de su padrino, pero no quería llegar a eso. Y, hablando de Sirius, también tenía que escribirle a él para que le avise a Dumbledore, y rogar que ninguno de los dos se oponga. Aunque Hermione había hablado ya con Dumbledore, o por lo menos eso había dicho.  
  
Y si todo resultaba, en una semana estaría en casa de Hermione. Y podría verla a ella, y a Ron, y a sus otros compañeros de Hogwarts antes de lo esperado. Vería a Hermione...  
  
Sonrió para si mismo. Después de todo, ya tenía quince años, y los quince años no llegan solos...  
  
  
  
Terminé el primer capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jejeje, no me digan que no les gustó. En realidad no creo que haya estado super, pero ya se va a venir mejor. Hay cosas que ni se las esperan.  
  
Por ahora la categoría es apta para todo público, por ahora. aunque tampoco creo que suba demasiado, pero van a haber un par de cositas.  
  
Para el que no entendió el juego de Sirius, mándenme un review preguntado lo que quieran saber y se los contestaré en el capitulo 2. Y para los que lo hayan entendido, tambien manden reviews. Reviews, reviews, reviews... así me animan a escribir. Sólo voy a subir el segundo capitulo cuando lleguen a una cantidad determinada de reviews. Jejeje que malo soy.  
  
Aprovecho para hacer propaganda del otro fic que estoy escribiendo. HARRY POTTER Y LA ORDEN DEL FENIX por SIRIUS BLACK. Leanlo, humildemente esta muy bueno. Estoy por subir el quinto capitulo y voy a tratar de subirlos lo más rápido posible, tanto en este fic como en el otro (aprovechando que estoy en vacaciones).  
  
Felices vacaciones  
  
Sirius Black 


End file.
